life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
North American plains ( life after people )
The north american plains are an essential habitat for life to thrive in here , nothing much has changed. Here , deers and elks lives , some bears and even the Erectusmammus ( order which includes the animatronics ) , but the thing is , was that there are small farm lands , with cows , horses , sheeps , but , what will happen if the farmers dissapeared? 1 day after people The farm house energy runs off , nothing changed for day 1. 1 week after people Strange movements in the night sky prove that something may be coming , although the animals are safe here , 1,010 miles away from the farm , in what is San Diego , the Monster park animals are all kept in hard jails , some sapient species like the Freddy's are now slaved by the Spectral space pirates , now a time is ticking to the spectral space pirates to find Texas. Meanwhile at Texas , the hollow cherry tree marked with a cross is an relic that will last , until the spectral space pirates come , this cross indicates that humans where once there , and a sad event happened , while in the farms , pigs , chickens , cows and horses starves to death , some escaped while others died , but at night , the dogs barks to an intruder , an Freddy Fazbear which came to the farm notices the dog , then he runs inside the house , inside the house , the cats are surprised by the strange song , the song looks like an music box , which since after the owner of the house disappeared , it wasnt played , then the song reveals to be growls and roars , then a shriek , the freddy fazbear kills one house cat , while the mother hides in the bed with her kittens , one kitten is left behind and eaten by an foxy which entered the house , freddy then starts to wander through the farm and finds cattle , that is when foxy and bonnie attacks the texas longhorn , a deadly mistake , the texas longhorn tramples the male bonnie , while the female watches merscefully as her mate dies , the texas longhorn is proven to be the strongest , but it has its troath bit off by an chica , then the rampaging bull dies , the chica eats , her worries is over , but not in the sky , while most of the stars dont move , but this one did , it is an probe from the spectral space pirate ship , watching and taking photos for their next invasion. 1 week ½ after people The movements became more faster , as deers , elks , wolves , bears , eagles and escaped domesticated animals see the night sky , then one light shines through , the freddy's watch merscefully as the great star shines brighter until it lands , a fire followed with a loud bang marks that they landed , the animals all watch this strange machine lands and inside of it , there are 3 human figures , many farm animals get excited and run into these human figures , only to them to see they are not humans , then they start to pick their weapons , then they start to easily build one house , then another , via their pods which transport nanomachines with can create houses and a full city , then right before the animals eyes , the city is build , the animals are either put in zoos or live in the city as urban animals , but the animatronics meet a worst fate. 3 months The plains have now turned into cities , the abandoned farms turned into cul de sacs and etc , what happened , the spectral space pirates did it , the erectomammus have now been slaved , and then the world will change again , whe now need to fast foward to the 92383829929383844838th century. 1 millions of years into the future The animals of the zoos have now escaped , the animatronics are starting to go into the abandoned spectral space pirates ships and have travelled to other planets , what happened here? Well , what happened was that a great war made all of the spectral space pirates dissapeared , once it for all , after all these years of slavery , they where either perished or survived , they only remain in time and space , altering years , datas and etc. But now the world is re-starting again , in NYC , the cities where not present , only great walls , that where part of the great spectral space pirates reign. 2.5 millions of years into the future Almost if not all of the builldings where destroyed , and the animals all survived , here is the list : Mammals white tailed deer mule deer deer elk moose bear black bear grizzly bear grolar bear proghorn beaver freddy fazbear foxy bonnie chica toy bonnie toy chica toy freddy toy foxy rabbits wolves coyotes gray wolf black wolf fox red fox puppet shadow freddy shadow bonnie ghouls cattle horse chicken pigs Escaped from zoo lions tigers zebras gazelles rhinos giraffes antelopes dingo gray fox arctic fox Birds all north american birds Introduced by the Spectral space pirates ostriches cassowary peacock white bellbird chickensaur emu rhea parrot macaw Lizards All lizards from North America Amphibians All amphibians from North America Category:Nature Category:Animals Category:Fictional Species